The Justice League The Aftermath
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: This is the sequal for my Evil Justice League fanfic. Leah has saved the universe...or has she? She has to ajust to the life that she has created, but is it a good life?


Disclaimer: I own Leah alone! Nothing more!

****

The Justice League - The Aftermath

Chapter 1

**********************************

"Are you joking?" Superman asked the green alien known as the Martian Manhunter with a look of supreme trepidation on his face. The look was on the faces of all the other members Justice League as well. All of them looked disturbed. Batman excluded. 

"I am not." The alien said seriously. When the strange girl had shown up on the Watchtower screaming in terror, Jon had tried to enter her mind to see what was wrong. However, it had not worked the way that he had meant it to, and both of them had ended up unconscious. Jon had taken the brunt of the damage and had remained comatose for days. The girl had awakened and started screeching again, so they found it necessary to move her into an incarceration chamber. 

"Well that explains why she was afraid of me." the Flash commented. It had hurt his pride when she had looked at him with such a revolted look and started puking just before she passed out. "Who woulda known? An alternate reality."

"It is strange, though that she would have been so afraid of us." Wonder Woman said, thoughtfully, "Do you think that perhaps we were very different in that reality?"

"I…do not know." Jon said, as though it was painful to think of. All he could tell from the encounter with the girl was that something had gone wrong in her battle with some powerful enemies and she had been teleported to this reality. 

"Who gets to feed her today?" Green Lantern asked as the clock beeped as the hour changed. No one wanted to have anything to do with her, because they were afraid that she was going to freak out and kill herself sometime in terror. 

"It's Hawkgirl's turn." Wonder Woman commented, "Too bad she isn't here today."

"That's just great." Lantern said, sarcastically.

"Wanna do rock, paper, scissors?" Flash asked, moving his hands rapidly to display how to play it.

"I will." Batman said from the shadows. 

"Oh, yeah, forgot you were here." Flash said, "Who's making dinner? I say we call out for pizza!" This earned him a slight glare from Lantern. Jon had turned insoluble and went to the kitchen, soon reappearing with some food.

Batman took the food and turned with a "foosh" of his cape to the hall that led to the cell that the girl was in. Jon hadn't even learned her name, so she was still referred to as "the girl".

"Put in a good word for me!" Flash called after him as the door closed behind him.

*************************

It was dark in the cell. It was better in the dark. Leah Danvers was still frightened. She had no idea what happened. The Carbonate Fluoride Nitrite had been placed in the stabilizer. She had seen it go in, so why hadn't anything changed? It was supposed to have destroyed this alternate reality. Obviously, it didn't. At least, that was what she thought for the first week. Now, she wasn't so sure. She had the time to think about it, and decided that perhaps this was the original reality, the real one where the Justice League weren't evil. If that was the case, then Lex Luthor ripped her off. She was supposed to return home when it was destroyed. That was her main argument that said that it was still the alternate reality. 

Actually, she had just about returned to sensible until yesterday when the Flash had delivered her dinner. She had gotten freaked out and passed out again. She was getting sick and tired of behaving like a lunatic, but she couldn't help it. 

Leah heard the locks unlocking and knew that her dinner was here. She braced herself for whoever was going to deliver it. If she was right, it should be Hawkgirl. She hadn't seen too much of her in the alternate reality, so the woman wasn't too high on Leah's "Fear Factor" list. 

She was shocked beyond words to see Batman bring in her food on a tray and close the door behind him. She didn't scream at his presence, but she didn't move either. She had been sitting on the bed in a scrunched up position. She had not moved any time that they had ever seen her, but knew that she must have been somewhat, because she ate her food.

Batman didn't say anything. Leah suddenly felt like moving. She wanted to see him. To look him in the face and know that he was a different person. She stood, which, if it unsettled Batman, he didn't let it show. She moved toward him and looked up into the face of the man who was a foot taller than her. He was different. There was no way to explain how, but he was different. Suddenly, she felt her face grow warm with wet liquid. She reached up and discovered that she was crying. Batman, uncharacteristically, reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Wayne…" she choked out, "I'm sorry to cause you trouble…" 

Batman was silent and serious, as he led her back to sit on her bed, the only place in the small chamber to sit. She pulled up the blanket and buried her face in it until her sobs died down.

"I'm all right now." She reported as she sat up, then smacked herself on the forehead, "Like the world's greatest detective couldn't have figured that out." And for the first time in over a year, she smiled. A true, relieved smile. 

"Would you tell me what happened?" Batman said it in more of a stiff, commanding manner than a requesting tone. 

"I will, but not now…" Leah said, suddenly exhausted. She laid her head back onto her mattress and yawned, "I'm a bit tired."

As Batman rose to leave the room, he heard her whisper, "Good night, Mr. Bruce…"

*******************************

If you want to know how Leah got there, look at the Evil Justice League fic that I'm also writing. Just tell me what you think so far, if you would!


End file.
